parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Racing For Action
Lyrics POWER OF THE OMEGA!!! Together we are the Omegas of the America and the whole world! We will fight bad guys while we're racing to the grand prix to the grid! Together we are the... Omega Racers!!! Omega Keeps You Alive! Omega Racers!!! Fight to Drive! Drive To Survive!!! Omega Racers!!! (x3) Tyler Klause is the Number One Leader! Adagio is Tyler's Friend! Fang Klause is scary like a werewolf! Maddie Klause sings like a mermaid! Steel is the Silver Ranger of Beast Morphers! Together we are... Omega Racers!!! Omega Keeps You Alive! Omega Racers!!! Fight to Drive! Drive to Survive! Omega Racers (x4) (Song ends) Transcript (at the Acmetropolis garage tyler with his bro fang his sister maddie and his robo buddie steel were hanging out there tyler was doing martial arts steel was practicing with him fang was lifting weights while counting and maddie was singing) * Tyler Klause: Hey Maddie you're good! * Maddie Klause: Thank you, brother! * Fang Klause: (lifts weights) One, Two, Three, Four! Hey You Oughtta Try this bro (lifts weights agian while counting) One, Two, Three, Four! * Steel: Great Job, Fang, Great Job. * (Adagio came to the garage) * Tyler Klause: Oh Hey Adagio What's up? * Adagio: Hey Tyler What's up? * Steel: Glad You made it Adagio. So what are you doing here in the garage? * Adagio: I saw Ragear in the car chasing Magra in the Nitro Zord down the road. * Steel: What?! Come On Team Let's Suit Up and Form the Omega Megazord and take that thing down! * (Ragear chasing Magra down the road) * Magra: You'll never catch me, Ragear!!! * (But then the Omega Racers show up in the Omega Megazord to stop Ragear) * Ragear: It only matters when you're alive!!! * Steel: Magra Get outta here we'll hold him off * (Ragears kills Magra with a gun) * Tyler Klause: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! (omega megazord blocks the bullets and punches Raegar in the Nitro Zord) * (Magra Dies) * Steel: It's Magra Ok? * Fang Klause: I Think not * (Tyler Klause gets a tear in his eye and starts crying) * (Fang Klause comforts Tyler Klause) * Tyler Klause: You....Are.....DEAD!!!!!! (Tyler moves the megazord to give Ragear a butt kicking) * (Ragear crying) * Ragear: (Sobbing) I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I WANT MY MOMMY!!! * Tyler Klause: TAKE THIS! (moves lever) * (Omega Megazord foot gives Nitro Zord a Squishing) * Ragear: MOM I'M SORRY FOR WHAT I DONE!!! * (Ragear's Mother slaps Ragear in face) * Ragear's Mother: THAT'S IT RAGEAR YOU'RE GROUNDED AND WE'RE GOING HOME!!! (Pulls Ragear from his ear) * Steel: Ok..... * Maddie Klause: That was weird * Ragear: (Sobbing) MOM I'M GROUNDED FOR THIS?!?! * Fang Klause: Let's Get Magra to the Hospital. * Unnamed Doctor: I'm afraid Magra will be in the funeral home. * Tyler Klause: Thanks doctor that's all we need. * Grey: (Sobbing) Goodbye Magra. * Tyler Klause: (Crying and runs away) * (Adagio comforts Tyler Klause) * Tyler Klause: Thanks Adagio (whipes tears) * Adagio: You're Welcome. * (Noticing Evox in the garage) * Fang Klause: Bro Evox is In The Garage Let's Go Get Em! * Evox: SAY HELLO TO MY NEW FRIENDS, DOUBLE DAN AND LITTLE DAN!!! * Tyler Klause: You Guys Go Deal With Evox Steel and I'll Deal With Double Dan and Little Dan. * Maddie Klause: Got It * Fang Maddie and Adagio Get in the Garage to deal with Evox * Double Dan: TYLER ARE YOU TRYING TO LOOK AT MY BROTHER?!?!? * Steel: Time to Go Back Where You Came From It's Morphin Time! *taps morpher and came out Striker Morpher* Activate Beast Power HA! *inserts key Silver Ranger Key* *morphs into silver ranger* * Silver Ranger: LITTLE DAN IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!!! * Silver Ranger: STRIKER BEAST BLAST! * (Shoots laser at Little Dan in front of Double Dan) * Double Dan: LITTLE DAN NOOOOOOO!!!!!!! * Fang Klause: Ok Evox Say Goodbye!' pulls the plug on the garage and evox virus is gone' * Mr. Magic: Please don't leave me I have no friends. * Maddie Klause: It's Ok (comforts Mr. Magic) It's all over. * (Mr. Magic fades away) * Mr. Magic: Goodbye. * Fang Klause: Where'd he Go? * Adagio: He's gone * Tyler Klause: KUAH! spin kicks double dan in the face * Double Dan: WHAT HAPPENED TO MY LITTLE BROTHER?!?!? * Tyler Klause: Steel took care of him and Now i'll do the Same to You WUH-BAM Tyler does a tornado kick to double dan and double dan falls to the ground * (Double Dan dies) * Sonic: Well Done, Tyler. * Tyler Klause: That's why they call me the cyber superhero now let's take care of Evox * All: YEAH!!! * Maddie Kicks The Virus out of the Garage TV and Evox Comes out of It In His Robot Body * Maddie Klause: How do you like that snake head? * Evox: THAT'S IT I'M OUTTA HERE!!! * Tyler Klause: Oh No You Don't * uses super speed to chase after evox * (Evox made it to Legs Headquarters) * Tyler Klause: Dang It He Got Away! * (Evox turns Legs Headquarters into Viruses, Inc.) * Maddie Klause: Now how are we gonna catch Him? * Sonic: (laughs) No Problemo i can send you're cars faster then you can say one hunderd precent cotten! * Tyler Klause: YEAH AND THAT'S AWESOME!!! * Sonic: Sonicly Sonically Soniclbly Bling Send down those velichles like a shrink to fit jeans! (snaps fingers and opens portal) * Tyler Klause: LET'S DRIVE!!!! * (Tyler gets in Tridoron by getting in the driver's seat and buckles up) * Maddie Klause: Omega Racers.... * All: LETS RACE!!!